1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to game devices, primarily but not limited to lottery number selection devices, that produce randon numbers, and comprises various methods to produce random numbers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many, if not most number selection devices were designed to function with gear and rapid motion stops or a disc or discs rotated around each other with thumb, and forefinger contact, or opposing directional guidance with the hand. Henceforth, a variety of number selection devices have been proposed and implemented for games of chance, lotteries and the such like.
One such device comes supplied in a compact wallet type case. Numbers are selected by rotating the disc with hand manipulation and choosing color designs through numerous apertures, that indicate a number. This device provides number selection by a great degree of choice rather than randomness. The operator merely through a series of hand manipulations and choosing color coordinates is indicated a choice of numbers to select. The device appears to also be limited to a single function of methods.
Another type of device consists of rotating discs with legend on the bottom discs and numerous apertures on the top disc. The legend on the bottom disc has primarily elliptical shaped legend for slight hand movement of alignment if necessary for more direct character interpretation. This device is also limited to a single scope of operation and does not consider any other mechanical forces to act upon it.